1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical system, and more particularly, to a medical system, a medical imaging apparatus, and a method of providing a 3-dimensional (3D) marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical system provides an image of an object, and is used in various fields. The medical system includes a magnetic resonance image (MRI) system, a computed tomography (CT) system, a positron emission tomography (PET-CT) system, an ultrasonic system, and the like. Hereinafter, for the convenience of description, the medical system is referred to as an ultrasonic system that provides an ultrasonic image of an object.
The ultrasonic system is non-invasive and non-destructive, and thus is widely used in the medical field so as to obtain information regarding the inside of the object. The ultrasonic system provides high-resolution images of the inside of the object to medical doctors in real-time, without the need of an intrusive surgical operation that requires directly cutting into the object in order to obtain information regarding the inside thereof. Thus, the ultrasonic system is an important device in the medical field.
The ultrasonic system provides 3-dimensional (3D) ultrasound images that include clinical information such as spatial information and anatomical information, which may not be provided in 2-dimensional (2D) ultrasound images. In the ultrasound system, the 3D ultrasound images are generated by sequentially transmitting ultrasonic signals to the object, receiving ultrasonic signals that are reflected from the object (i.e., ultrasonic echo signals), generating 3D data (i.e., volume data), and then, volume rendering the 3D data.
At least one marker for showing a region of interest in an ultrasound image may be set in the ultrasonic system. In the related art, a 2D marker may be set on the 2D ultrasound images. Alternatively, in order to set a marker on the 3D ultrasound images, the 2D marker may be set on sectional images (i.e., the 2D ultrasound images) that correspond to the 3D ultrasound images. Therefore, there is a need for a system for directly setting a 3D marker on the 3D ultrasound images.